Torn
by alexrusso89
Summary: IF is feeling guilty she is a ninja from konohagekure now with the secenth hokage being crowned shes torn from helping her friends and returning to konohagekure meanwhile neptune is torn between telling noire her feelings or keeping them hidden
1. Chapter 1

IF had been suspicious about for over a week before did they know her secret ?. At first, she didn't think anything of it — taking a few days off wouldn't have been shocking given how hard the two Planeptune sisters had been working. IF was frankly more surprised that Neptune hadn't taken a break yet. Given how long IF had known the two girls, seeing them working themselves like this was just... strange.

Her suspicions had been confirmed a few days ago when Black Heart had made an announcement to Gamindustri and Histoire had followed it up by calling Neptune and Nepgear's closest friends to explain the situation .

For the longest time, IF had been feeling guilty about this. She had been watching two of her best friends work themselves to the bone, and yet...

She had been born in konohagekure

She had grown up in konohagekure.

Even now, with the CPU's lives on the line... Even with all of that...!

She worshiped The hokage.

She couldn't help it. It was a part of who she was. It was a part of her identity — not to mention that the idea of worshiping Neptune of all people was just... strange to her. Neptune was her friend. But it was because Neptune was her friend that IF now found herself feeling so horrible. No matter how badly she wanted to do it, even if the mere idea that just one person's beliefs could change something in this dire situation was ludicrous, IF still couldn't help but feel conflicted — not to mention guilty.

So to make up for what IF felt was a complete and utter betrayal of her friend, she had been taking as many quests as she could, all in Planeptune's name. If she couldn't raise shares through her own beliefs, then she could do it the old fashioned way.

But even IF had her limits, and IF was no goddess. Even if she was being fueled by her guilt, foolish as she knew it was, there was a point when she knew she'd have to stop working and let her body recover.

But as long as They didnt know ... But as long as they never found out ...!

IF swore to herself that she wouldn't rest. She didn't care that things were out of her hands now — that in just a few days, She have to return to konohagekure the seventh hokage was about to be crowned every ninja aligned to konohagekure had to be there . That didn't help them right now, did it?

And it didn't help her feel like she hadn't betrayed them any less.

This was IF's mindset as she made her way to the Guild for what seemed like the millionth time, ready to accept the millionth quest, and do whatever she could. Shares were quite literally the life of her friends — meaning the more shares she could bring in, the better off they were. If a single quest was just a single drop of liquid in the glass of medicine that needed to be filled for her friends, then she'd do quests until that glass could be filled ten times over if she had to!

Unfortunately for IF, the phrase "mind over matter" didn't always succeed, and this case would be no exception to that. She had been going for days without sleep on her guilt-fueled quest, rarely stopping to eat or drink, and her body was tired. Her muscles ached, and her vision was starting to blur — but whenever she closed her eyes, the only thing she could see were Neptune and Nepgear, trapped in that horrible Graveyard...

She couldn't let them down! She couldn't let them end up like that again! She couldn't, she just couldn't...!

She just... couldn't...

"Iffy!"

The last thing IF heard before she collapsed onto the sidewalk was the voice of a certain nurse rushing to her side. After that, there was only darkness.

"She's been doing quests this whole time?"

After finishing their breakfast the next morning, Noire had finally gotten a chance to visit neptune to play games going when they'd gotten the call from Compa. Apparently, IF had collapsed in the middle of the street, and since the Basilicom was the closest place to bring her to recover, Compa was rushing over with her. Now, roughly ten minutes later, IF was sound asleep in one of the Basilicom's guest rooms, with Compa explaining the brunette's state of affairs to the two CPUs.

"She's felt so guilty, Nep-Nep..." Wiping her eyes, Compa sniffled. She had thought the worst when she'd seen IF collapse — especially considering how close to the street she had been! A car could have hit her and that would have been the end of her! "And you know how she gets when she wants to do something. She doesn't give up on it, no matter what."

"That's Iffy for you alright..." Neptune smiled, feeling both guilty and genuinely touched by how hard her friend had been working for her and Nepgear's sakes. Noire wasn't the only person she owed a lot to — when she was back in tip top shape, she was going to make it up to everybody who worked their butts off for her and Nepgear. She swore it. "But she'll be okay, right? Just has to rest up and recharge her battieries and all, doesn't she?"

"That's right," offering a smile of her own, Compa nodded at the CPU, before turning back to the sleeping form of IF and giving her hand a loving squeeze — something that did not go unnoticed by Neptune and Noire. "Iffy is strong, but I'm gonna make sure she comes back from this twice as strong so it never happens again!"

"You tell 'em, Compa!" Neptune cheered her friend on, pumping a fist into the air. It was during times like this that one needed to be positive, after all — and, as Noire watched the two start to talk about old times together, she couldn't help but think to herself one thing:

IF wasn't a CPU.

IF could recover from this just fine if she allowed herself the proper time to rest and gave herself the proper treatment. The same could not be said for a CPU without shares — you couldn't just go to sleep or eat and expect the shares to come back. If they were gone and they weren't rising through your work, then they were just... gone.

Noire clenched her fists, clutching the sides of her skirt, and grit her teeth.

She couldn't allow feelings to blind her, no matter how much these past few encounters with Neptune had made her want to. Neptune... Neptune was Neptune. Clueless, clumsy, lazy Neptune. Noire had never expected anything in return from her — and to be quite frank, a lot of the time, Neptune could be so frustrating that Noire sometimes questioned if she even wanted anything from her.

Whatever was happening, it had definitely been a fluke, of that Noire was positive. Her chest was heavy. Her eyes were starting to burn with the familiar sensation of incoming tears. Realizing she had just, all on her own, crushed all the hopes and desires and dreams that had been sneaking their way into her heart over the past few days, Noire knew she needed an escape. She couldn't be seen like this.

"I- I'm going to go find Uni. Excuse me," Noire hurriedly left the room without waiting for a response, hiding her face with her hands, leaving Neptune and Compa to watch her go in confusion. Had they said something wrong? Had they offended the Lastation CPU somehow? Or was something wrong with her...?

With Noire gone, Neptune dropped her head to her chest and let out a loud groan, before reaching both hands to her head and running them frantically through her hair.

"Nep-Nep...?"

"Aaaargh! Compa, this sucks!" Stomping her foot, Neptune crossed her arms — taking on a very Noire-like pose. "I should be happy, right? I mean, Nepgear's gonna be okay, Planeptune's gonna be okay, and I'm gonna be okay, but... But this whole thing with Noire has got me all... I don't even know! It's like all the items in my inventory don't have descriptions anymore and they expect me to remember what they all do!"

"I... think it would be hard to be happy, given everything it took getting here, Nep-Nep," Compa started gently. Truthfully, though, she was rather interested in that last bit Neptune had said. It was almost as unlike Neptune to be flustered and confused (well, maybe more flustered — confusion was normal enough for Neptune) as it was for her to be working. ... Though given how often she'd been working lately, that was probably a bad analogy... "What thing with Noire? "

Neptune sighed.

"Yeah, I've been having feeling for noire for some time now probably since we met " Neptune sat herself down in a chair next to IF's bed . "I don't know, Nep-Nep..." Compa tilted her head thoughtfully, looking at Neptune with... pity in her eyes? Did she know something Neptune didn't? "But if I had to make a guess... Well, a nurse's diagnosis, I mean..."

"... Stupid... Hold on a minute. I'll tell her what it means..."

"Iffy-!?" Compa and Neptune both sprung up at the sound of a voice they were sure they wouldn't be hearing for at least another few hours, if not longer. Rushing to IF's side, Compa tried to push her down onto the bed. "Iffy, stop, you need your rest, you shouldn't be getting up yet-"

"Oh, please, like I could rest with Neppy here having a crisis like this," IF rolled her eyes and shrugged Compa's arms off of her — but as soon as she did, she looked Compa firmly in the eyes and spoke softly, in a voice that Neptune had rarely heard the girl use before. It must have been a tone reserved just for Compa. "I'll go back to sleep in a minute. Just let me have my say, okay?"

"... Okay, but after this, you go right back to bed, okay missy?" In a valiant attempt to look like the tough doctor who wouldn't stand for her rules being broken, Compa put her hands on her hips and put on the fiercest expression she could muster. In Compa's mind, it was an expression that was surely enough to shake down even the Deity of Sin!

... Needless to say, when IF just smiled in response, it could only be expected.

"Roger, roger..." Shaking her head, IF winked at the nurse, who was looking positively astonished that IF hadn't faltered from her fierce mental attack, before turning to Neptune. "And as for you..."

Oh boy... Here comes one of Iffy's lectures...

IF lowered her head.

"I guess Compa already told what I've been doing these past few weeks, so I'm really in no place to tell you off for being stupid, but I'm still your friend, Neptune," IF's voice was soft. She wasn't sure whether she should smile or frown. No matter what happened in the future, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to let go of the guilt she felt for how things had turned, no matter how much she told herself it wasn't her fault.

But that was that, and this situation with Neptune and Noire was something else entirely.

"And as your friend, I'm not gonna sit by and let you flail around like a poor, helpless Dogoo that some Ancient Dragon stepped on and made flat!" IF added, pushing aside her own feelings and putting Neptune's at the forefront of her thoughts.

Torn between laughing and shuddering at the analogy, Neptune tried to follow IF's train of thought.

"Am I really flailing around, Iffy?"

"You bet your little tush you are!" It was obvious to IF what was going on here, even if Neptune herself couldn't figure it out. Compa stepped forward, putting her hand on IF's shoulder, which immediately sagged. "I know, I know. Don't overwork myself, right?"

"You've got it," came Compa's cheery response. Somehow, if IF could just get enough of that voice, she felt like she'd feel better in no time... Not that said voice's owner would appreciate IF skipping out on rest to listen to her.

"... Well, you heard the lady," IF sighed. "I guess that means I'm gonna have to just do this the hard way."

"The hard way?" IF had never made things easy before, if she was going out of her way to make it harder for Neptune, then the CPU wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it! Oh, how she wished that this was the IF she had helped raise from diapers right now — at least then she would have some firepower to help ease the burn.

"Yep. The hard way," IF cracked her knuckles and rolled neck, giving Neptune her own look of ferocity... Though unlike with Compa and herself, Neptune had the decency to cower in fear. Good for her. "I'm going to be blunt with you. I'm going to tell you what's wrong and you're going to go and do something about it. Are we clear?"

IF paused, looking at Compa for a brief moment, a look Compa returned with a knowing one of her own, before continuing.

"... And you're going to trust me, because I happen to know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yes ma'am!" Neptune offered IF a mock salute, hoping to diffuse the situation somewhat by acting like her usual, goofy self. This, however, only made IF chuckle. Neptune really didn't like where this was going... And yet, she had a sneaking suspicion...

And then it came. Exactly what Neptune had been hoping for, worrying about, and fearing all at once.

"You, Neptune..." Had IF been standing up, Neptune was positive that a dramatic gust of wind would have been blowing behind her right about now. In fact, if Neptune didn't know better, those bedsheets might have been rustling — if only a little bit. "... are in love with the CPU of Lastation!"

Compa clapped her hands together, making an "I knew it!" pose and appearing very proud of herself.

Neptune, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

IF and Compa watched the girl, waiting for her to stop, but Neptune kept forcing the laughter — her mind was reeling. It wasn't that Neptune was entirely shocked by this revelation — after all, she herself had been thinking about the same possibility for a while now, more or less. Deep down, she almost felt like she'd figured it out for sure when she'd watched Noire make her wish at the fountain, but... But to have someone else just throw your feelings in your face like that?

Neptune needed some time to recover! She needed to... She needed to deny this! Her innocent little heart wasn't ready!

"Me? In love with Noire?" Neptune finally managed to speak after she had caught her breath. Waving her hand at IF dismissively, Neptune shook her head back and forth. She continued, but she knew better than anyone that even she didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth anymore. "You must be out of your mind, IF! Who would ever love that friendless sourpuss? Come on!"

"Compa thinks the lady does protest too much," Compa remarked, that knowing smile on her face growing wider and wider. Beads of sweat began to roll down the back of Neptune's neck, but she wouldn't give in there.

"That's 'doth,' Compa..." IF shook her head before turning back to Neptune. "Okay, tell me I'm wrong after everything you told Compa. And I do mean everything."

Neptune gulped.

"Tell me I'm wrong after you couldn't stop ogling her."

Neptune gulped down a laugh.

"Tell me I'm wrong you want to kiss her."

Neptune gulped down a chuckle.

"Tell me I'm wrong after you kept staring at her lips."

Neptune gulped down a guffaw.

"Tell me I'm wrong after you couldn't stop thinking about what she might be working on."

Neptune gulped down a gasp.

"Tell me I'm wrong after how you were staring at her at that fountain."

Neptune gulped down a breath.

"Tell me I'm wrong after you couldn't stop thinking about what she'd look like in cosplay."

Neptune gulped down a gulp.

Neptune was out of things to gulp down.

"And lastly, tell me I'm wrong after you couldn't stop thinking about what she might be eating for goodness sakes!"

"Stooooop! I give, I give!" Defeated, Neptune fell to the ground and hung her head, her cheeks burning too much for her to stand it. She couldn't deny a single thing IF was accusing her of any longer, much as she really, really wanted to... Or did she? Honestly, how many times had she thought to herself "this wouldn't be so bad" ."... Okay, okay... I give."

"There. Was that so hard?" IF paused, considering her words. Now she had to appeal to her thick friend, and everything would fall perfectly into place. "And does it really feel like it would be such a bad thing? Think about it for a minute."

"... No..." It looked like Neptune was pouting — more because she'd been proven wrong than anything, but at least she seemed to be taking it well. The more she sat and thought about it, though... Would it really be a bad thing at all?

This was Noire she was talking about. Noire, the sourpuss who worked herself late into the night with no regard for her own health... and she'd always do a great job. Noire, the cosplayer who would always get ridiculously flustered whenever she was caught in the act... and she'd always look cute no matter what she wore. Noire, the loser who would have so many more friends if she'd just lower her guard once in a while.

... Noire, the CPU who was willing to risk her entire nation just for Neptune's sake. Noire, the girl who had known just what Neptune needed to hear when she had been at her weakest. Noire, the young woman that Neptune couldn't help but admit was a stone cold fox. Noire, the doofus that Neptune absolutely loved to get a rise out of. Noire, the fiend who knew just where Neptune was ticklish. Noire, the woman who Neptune was realizing more and more was someone that she wouldn't mind being stuck to for the rest of her life, however long or short that may be.

"... How can I be sure about this? I don't wanna screw it up, y'know?" Neptune paused, as she allowed a thought that had been bothering her for quite a bit escape her lips. "What if I'm not good enough for her?"

IF smiled. Thattagirl.

"That's easy. You go and find her, and then you figure it out from there," IF pointed at the door and made motions for Neptune to leave. Hesitantly, nervously, Neptune got up. This was a pretty big thing that she was about to do after all! Couldn't she just play some games instead?

"Do I have to?" Neptune offered IF the most sheepish "mom I know I'm not sick but can I stay home from school anyway?" smile she could manage. It wasn't like she was on a time limit or anything!

"NOW!" Yelping, Neptune waved at Compa and made for the door. Her job finished, IF's smile dropped, and under her breath, whispered to herself: "And maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me for everything I've done and not done."

Neptune had already turned to go, and upon seeing that, IF closed her eyes and laid back down, preparing to fall back into a nice, peaceful sleep. The door closed, and IF let out a sigh. At least now she could relax, knowing Neptune would be in Noire's capable hands, since clearly hers could only do more harm than good...

The door opened again, but IF paid it no mind. Compa was probably heading out, now that IF was falling back to sleep.

"N-Nep-Nep!? What are you doing!? That's too much for you right now!" Compa's cry was enough to have IF sit back up-

-only for her to find herself face first in someone's... wait... were these...? Warm... Soft... Large, but not Compa sized...!

IF found herself buried in the chest of none other than the CPU of Planeptune herself, transformed in all her HDD glory. Neptune, now Purple Heart, wrapped her arms around IF and pulled her close, resting her head atop her friend's, and spoke quietly — transforming put a great strain on Neptune right now, but this, she knew, was worth much more than her own personal safety. The risk was more than worth it.

"I may not always show it, IF, but I have never once regretted knowing you. You are a precious, precious friend to me, and don't you ever think for a moment that you have betrayed me, or Nepgear, because feeling that way is in itself is the only way you could ever possibly do us wrong."

Slowly, with a gentle, compassionate expression on her face, Purple Heart gently lowered IF back down onto the bed. IF had no idea how to react to this — she was touched, for sure, but... But that didn't mean she could just let go of her guilt just like that, could it...?

Purple Heart placed a light kiss on IF's forehead and stepped away. Despite how weak she looked compared to her glory days, IF could tell — even if Purple Heart were to be struck right now and fall over and die, she would have no regrets.

For a moment, IF saw exactly what the truly loyal people of Planeptune did in their beloved goddess.

"... J-Jeez! How am I supposed to say anything to you when you're in that form?" IF's eyes were tearing up. Rubbing frantically at them, she pointed at the door, clearly flustered. "Hurry up and get out of here! And transform back before you run out of energy and you end up stuck in bed!"

Smiling, with just a hint of her old arrogance returning to her features, Purple Heart nodded.

"Don't you worry about me. I won't fall so easily."

With that, Purple Heart gracefully stepped out of the room, the door slamming shut after her. For a few moments, IF and Compa sat in silence — as if they were waiting to make sure Neptune wasn't going to come back in as herself and ruin the moment. A few moments more passed, and the two exchanged a look before, for no reason in particular, bursting into laughter.

Outside the door, Neptune — now in her normal form — stood up straight, after having had her ear pressed to the door, waiting to make sure the two in the room were okay, before heading off into the Basilicom's depths.

She had a Noire to find!.


	2. Chapter 2 changing of times

Neptune winced as she watched IF sit up in bed, looking positively determined If she had to describe the look on IF's face right then, well... Okay, quite frankly, she'd rather not. She didn't even want to know what was going on in the girl's mind right now — though she had a preeeetty good idea. Compa tried to keep IF down, but this time, not even the nurse could keep the konohagekure native down.

"I..." Neptune trailed off. She didn't know. That was sort of the whole point, wasn't it? She wasn't sure. More than anything, she didn't want to hurt Noire — she didn't want to end up saying something that would upset her! But... In the end, wasn't that what she had gone and ended up doing anyway? Swallowing nervously, Neptune looked away, unable to meet IF's gaze. "... Maybe...?"

"Then you shouldn't say anything!" IF sighed, rubbing her temples. This was giving her a migraine. After how sweet and dramatic and everything their earlier parting had been (really! for a brief moment, she'd almost considered changing her faith!), Neptune would have totally blown things with Noire, wouldn't she? "Ugh... This is probably my fault too... I shouldn't've pushed you so soon..."

"N-No!" Neptune put her hands up, shaking her head furiously. "I'm sure now, I definitely do care about Noire! I just... You know? I just..".

"N-Now now, Iffy, Nep-Nep didn't mean anything by it..." Compa tried to be the mediator — to her surprise, one wasn't needed. Neptune accepted what IF said pretty easily and looked for all the world like she had just kicked a puppy — or had been the sweet little puppy that was on the end of the kicking. Offering her friend a comforting smile, Compa tilted her head slightly. " Oh Iffy you have a letter "

"I do ? thank you Compa" IF smiled appreciatively towards the nurse, earning a bright smile in return as she handed IF letter. Glowing thanks to that, IF turned to Neptune and offered a hand, as if saying "well? can you do it?" with it. "So? Think you can tell her?"

"Well... I can try!" Making little fists with her hands, Neptune struck her most serious pose and began to think like she'd never thought before! Some might argue she never had, but that was besides the point. Neptune raised her head and looked at IF and Compa confidently, ready to make her declaration. Her two friends looked at her, pride shining in their eyes.

"... Well, I definitely like Noire's boobs more," Neptune finally murmured, looking completely serious as she spoke. IF and Compa choked. "There's nothing there with Blanc, and there's so much flopping around with Vert that I wouldn't know what to do with"

"N-Now just hold on one minute!" IF, much to Neptune's surprise, seemed to look extremely offended by her assessment of her friends' breasts. "Lady Vert's breasts are perfectly fine just the way they-"

The room grew extremely cold all of a sudden. For a brief moment, it was as though a horrific monster had entered the room, or perhaps some kind of dangerous mythical being had descended. Slowly, IF and Neptune turned to the source of this terrifying feeling, and in unison, they swallowed nervously.

"Oh...? Perfectly fine...?"

IF froze. Neptune shuddered.

There weren't words capable of describing the look Compa was giving IF just then.

"... T-That is..." IF coughed into her hand and looked away. She knew she had done it now. "Just because you don't like them doesn't mean other people don't find them attractive!"

Neptune paled. Even she knew IF had just dug her own grave.

"Oh...? And who are these other people...?"

A cold sweat began running down the back of IF's neck. She was screwed. She was so thoroughly screwed that no amount of Revival Disks would save her from how screwed she was.

"N-Nobody, Compa, nobody, I was just making an example!" IF protested, forcing the most forced smile she had ever forced in her entire life. Forcibly. It took a moment, maybe three, but it seemed like Compa accepted the answer, because after a little bit IF stopped feeling like her life was in danger. Mostly. Breathing a sigh of relief, IF wiped her brow as soon as Compa turned back to Neptune. That had been close. "A-Anyway... Is there anything else that you can make a comparison with? Besides their chests, Neptune? Because honestly... I think Lady Blanc and Lady Vert are the ones who care most about that kind of thing. I've never known Lady Noire to get that worked up about it..."

Neptune gave IF an incredulous look as the guild member trailed off — Compa had slowly turned to IF again. Apparently she knew too much about how the CPUs felt about their chests. Or something like that.

"Is there anything else out there in this wide, wide world besides boobs, IF?" The portrait of seriousness, Neptune stared IF in the eye for a long moment. "Is there?"

Instinctively, Compa shielded herself — or rather, certain parts of herself — from Neptune's gaze. IF's eye twitched. Neptune's lips cracked upward in the beginnings of a grin.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OR NOT!?"

"Okay, okay!" Laughing, Neptune ducked as IF threw her pillow at her. That was happening a lot today, huh? She might need to buy some kind of pillow repellant if this kept up! "Actually, I thought of a lot of stuff I like more about Noire... Like... A whole lot of stuff... I just never really thought about it — her — like this before all this talk about getting married." A pause. "Does it still count?"

IF smiled softly.

"Of course it still counts, you doofus," IF jabbed a finger towards the door. "If you're sure this time, and you're sure you won't mess up — and I do mean sure-"

"I'm sure! Thanks, you two!" Giving her best friends in the whole wide world a thumbs up, Neptune — now filled with confidence — made a dash for the door. She was pretty sure Noire wouldn't be in the Basilicom anymore, so she'd have to make tracks if she wanted to find her fast! And boy did she want to find her!

"Good luck, Nep-Nep!"

"Go get her."

Waving their friend goodbye, IF and Compa shared a moment together by looking at each other and crossing their fingers. They really, truly hoped for the best. After everything Neptune had been through, she could use a little bit of happiness, and the two of them both knew love was just the kind of thing that could do it.

Besides... There was no way Neptune could mess up while im away right?

Deciding that she'd done all she could — for real this time — IF closed her eyes and hoped that her sleep wouldn't get interrupted again. She smiled softly to herself, picturing the look on Lady Noire's face as Neptune did something stupid like bursting into a room and declaring her undying affection for her or something like that. She'd love to be able to see how things went down... But right now, she just wanted to sleep...

But then she heard the lock on the door click.

"... Okay! Now that we're alone..."

"... Eh? Compa, what're you..."

"It's time for your treatment!"

"...!? C-Compa, I r-really don't think that the syringe is necessary for anything here-"

"Hehehe... Just hold still, okay Iffy?"

"N-No, really, Compa, I don't think- Compa, I didn't mean it! ... Compa? Compa!? Compa!".

Naruto stood looking up at hokage mountain , there were six heads on the mountain showing the past and current hokage , Naruto smiled

" You know your face will be up there soon "

Naruto turned to see the current and soon to be retiring hokage and his sensei kakashi harataki

" lord kakashi sensei "

Kakashi laughed

" shouldn't you be home with your wife and kids ? "

Naruto blinked ...he had forgotten he was meant to be home it was hinata's birthday

" oh crap i forgot thank you lord kakashi sensei "

Kakashi watched naurto run off towards home

"...gee i hope your not like this when your hokage or we all will be trouble "

" lord kakashi "

" huh?"

Kakashi turned to see might guy

" yes?"

" ive sent letters like you requested my lord "

Kakashi nodded

" good work "

Might guy nodded

" i think we should call it a night don't you ?"

, might guy bowed " yes lord kakashi" .

IF groaned having recovered from her "treatment" from Compa , she was laying on her stomach as a certain part of her atomy was in pain. IF looked up to see her letter sitting on the bedside table , IF picked up and opened the letter .

" _dear miss IF_

 _you are invited to the coronation of the seventh hokage naruto uzemaki in a weeks time please attend we will waiting for your reply_

 _Yours sincerly_

 _Kakashi harataki_

 _Sixth hokage of konhagekure "_.

" huh the seventh hokage what happen to tsundre ?"

IF stared at the letter before grabbing some paper wincing as she did , she was writing her reply she was attending ...maybe she could get Compa to come with her ... After all what could happen with her and Compa away ?.


	3. Chapter 3

"Foo…"decaf coffee is good.

"Mhm. Early morning…"

"Morning! Huh? Where's Iffy…?" the next day, Neptune greeted Compa as she exits her room.

"She had to go into work early to sort some things before she leaves , she said"

"I see. Mmmrgh…should she being that , i mean after what happened last time..."

"She left without eating breakfast though" but I did notice that the shower was recently used. She must have left while I was doing my morning runs.

"There's a cafeteria at the Guild. She said she'll eat there…" I'm willing to bet she's not going home to eat lunch as well.

"Hmm… Not home yet…" Neptune stared at the clock. It's already 7, she should've been out 2 hours ago.

"IF sure is late today" Nepgear said.

"She must be working overtime"

"Such crappy timing… I just cant shake this feeling…"

"What feeling Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"I don't know Compa i just feel like Iffy is in danger and i dont know why " , Compa tilted her head giving a confused look " Im sure Iffy is fine Nep-Nep" . Neptune sighed both girls not noticing the man dressed in black with straight black hair with red eyes listeni to their conversation from the tree outside the window " hmmm interesting " , the man jumped and disappeared as quick as he appeared .

"Thanks. I hope she gets back soon"

"Neptune! It's terrible! (; °△°) Something terrible has happened!" Hrm? That's weird?

"She usually doesn't say it after coming back from whatever…" it always causes me to lose sleep too.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe it's a glitch or something" Neptune said jokingly.

"This is no time to be relaxed! It is truly awful! (っﾟ⊿ﾟ) っ This was just delivered by planeptune express!" mini-Histy flings around a letter of sorts.

"Huh? A letter…?"

"Noire!" , everyone turns to see noire in the doorway .

"Neptune hurry up and read it " Histy says as Neptune was reading the letter with her.

"It says, 'Neptune, I have your woman. If you want her back, come to the specified location' Eeeh!? This is…!"

"Maybe Iffy was…" Compa is now jumping to conclusions.

"Did she get kidnapped again!?" Noire asked.

"We can't say that for sure yet, this could be ruse…!".

"This is the third time, y'know. If it were Nepgear, she'd get the 'Kidnap Prone' affinity" Neptune said.

"Th-There's no reason to bring that up right now!"

"And I thought her self defense as well. She's going to turn me into a bad parent if she gets kidnapped all the time.

"Aaaah! What should we do!? (ﾟдﾟ;;)"

"What to do, schmut to do! It says to come alone, so I'm gonna go alone"

"Hold your raging pudding there, woman. The most number one thing for any kidnapping situation is to never let the kidnappers get what they want"

"Then…"

"First, let's play by the books. The letter contains your name on it, therefore it's someone that we know or knows you. But given that you're a goddess, everyone knows you already by now" plus the fact that she's doing more quest recently.

"…Next is the possessive tense. It means, it's both something personal that she knows well or something to lure us"

"So it really is Iffy!" Compa said.

"We could say that. But what if she really is working overtime. And while wle're gone, something else comes up, like for example, gas this place with sleeping gas, and you guys get kidnapped instead" I would do that.

"S-so… what do we do?" Nepgear asks.

"Histy, triple up the guards here and make sure to check the surveillance cameras of everything suspicious in the building" she nods.

"Check the vents as well, if you start feeling sleepy, make a break for it and retreat somewhere. Nepgear and Compa, go take a visit to the guild, ask about Iffy. If she did leave for the day, then we can presume that she's the one that got kidnapped"

"Look you two, once the four of us are out and Histy starts summoning her holographic apparitions, no one will be able to defend her or this place while she's alone. If no one protects this place then we no we won't have a place to return to"

"Ooh…!"

"Okay, you two. Make sure that both of you keep this place from being destroyed or at the very least, keep Histy safe. Unless, you suddenly feel sleepy for no apparent reason, just tuck your tails and run, okay?"

"Roger!"

"T-Then what about the both of you?" Nepgear asked.

"Obviously we're going there. If anything happens we'll give a call"

"But it must be a trap! (ﾟдﾟ)" that's the reason why for all those precautions, right? Or maybe she meant it that we might get pinned down or something.

"And depending on how things unfold, Iffy might not be the only one in danger…" Nepgear said.

"True. Well, if it comes down to it. I might think of something out of my sleeve…"

"Mhm. We'll be fine. We won't lose to no bear trap or whatever!"

*CLAP!*

We high fived.

"Well, if anything, let's just do our best and save some kidnapped people. Ready, Neptune?" , Noire sighed watching everyone get to work on her plan .

Meanwhile in the forrest outside of Planeptune the black haired man meet with a shorter blonde haired man

" You took your time "

" Sasuke im gonna be the hokage i don't have time for your games "

" IF Namikaze has been kidnapped "

" Namikazi? As in ?"

' Your fathers clan yes "

The two men nodded before running as a quick speed towards Planeptune .

"You know, even if this is a rescue mission, again. I kinda don't feel the urgency" in fact, I'm getting good vibes that it's going to work out and I'm just over thinking things.

"Well true, but look: we're just walking there, I'm not going ahead of you, and I'm on the ground not swinging away like George…"

"George? Hmm… George of the Dungle? Oooh! I know that! The gorilla is super! And the monkey scene with the lion was cute!"

"Oh you know that movie. I like it how he swings into trees and he can swing for miles and miles on end. Makes me laugh until I cry…"

"i might after we rescue Iffy, let's go watch it!

"Sounds like a plan. I know of a good rent shop that I can get for a 3rd of a price"

We're just walking through the forest in the night, guided by the half moon and the stars twinkling about. Wow, late intro there. And surprisingly, I'm not jumping from tree to tree and swinging on some vines. Maybe because good times have passed since Eden was abolished as a country that it kinda dulls me a little. I can't say that it's not a bad thing as well. But given the situation, it's really bad if my sense of urgency doesn't come back.

"Hmm, the specified location is a just a bit further" Neptune said as she looks at a map.

"Hrm… Oh, it's just straight ahead… It's a field" if it were an open space I would have gone to plan B. Asking the locals beforehand about this place was a good choice.

"We'll split from here and circle around…"

"Mhm. While I fight baddies, you go rescue the peeps or Iffy or whatever"

Neptune Runoff, Not noticing the two men running across the tree tops behind her , Neptune circled the field as I get closer to the place. Her nose twitched at the smell of something, and my ears are tingling as well. I stop in my tracks and hide in some bushes, and got closer to our designated area.

"It's a field of…"

Eggplants. Eggplants. Eggplants. Eggplants.

Neptune twitched her nose the smell is now explained by the smell of field and the smell of the eggplants being cultivated. And the thing that I've been hearing is a river in the side, providing the field with nutrients to grow. The field is lit up by a series of lamps, illuminating the paths in between the fields. The light up everything entirely and romantically against the night sky's lights above the heaven's.

Looking around for a bit, I see Nepgear coming out. The shocked looked on her face, and how she hid herself must have been completely horrifying for her. But maybe, because this is a dire situation, she just closed her eyes and ran for it through the fields. Got to admit, that's courage right there.

"Hrm… Oh my gawd, I should've fucking known…" just give up already, please.

Coming out of the bungalow house is a witch with revealing clothes. Well, we all know who this witch is. And she never gives up, does she? Does no one tell her that there's a fine line between being determined and just being desperate for the sake of fuck. I mean c'mon, the Seven is already gone, and she's still out here plotting something out of us.

Please, somebody, give her the freaking memo already. I kinda feel sorry for her. And my feelings of respect, to her counterpart I mean, but the resemblance is striking and I can't but respect her as well, is really starting to dwindle down the drain.

"IF really did get kidnapped!"

"Riiight…" why am I not surprised? Can someone tell me.

"And the one who kidnapped her was…!"

"Arfoire!"

"Why am i not surprised?"

"Oh well, makes it easier for me…"

" It's the old lady again?"

"Welcome to my eggplant field" Arfoire said as if this was a theme park of sorts.

"Your eggplant field? What the heck is this? So your other job is like a farmer or whatever?"

"No. I only bought this land so I could defeat you. Be grateful" she would if she could.

"Why would I be grateful!? This is a big pain in the bum!"

"Uggghhh…" I hear Iffy groaning from in there.

"Iffy? What kind of eggplant-based torture did you do to her!?"

"Hmm? I just had her eat as much of her favorite food as possible. She got full and fell asleep" why would you do that!? C'mon, you really don't know the essence of kidnapping.

"So many eggplants… Truly a fate worse than death. No human could do this… Only a demonic demon!" you should say no professional kidnapper would do this to their hostage. Unless their idiots.

"Well, all that aside, I've come alone. So gimme back Iffy!"

"You can't seriously think that I'd return her so easily"

"Uh, well no, obviously not. But still…"

"Since you came all this way, let me welcome you with a feast. I have a special guest for you!"

"Nepu! A special guest? I have a bad feeling about this"

Suddenly, the eggplants started shaking. Like they were about to explode or something. The wriggle around from their stems as if trying to pluck themselves out. One of the eggplants got that and landed on the ground. It still shakes, as if something inside is squirming their way out of the eggplants. Then something bulges and grows. There are 4 of them. They grow and grow. Smaller bulges starts to form from the tips of the bulges as well. It's as if I'm looking how a pimple grows at 4 times the speed. Slowly, the bigger bulge now seems to form the arms and legs. And the smaller ones represents the hands and feet with fingers.

"Oh my gawd…" I can't help but be in shock and awe. Once the arms and feet have formed, it stand up like nothing happened and runs off towards Neptune, probably going surround her and scare her off.

"Nooooooo! The eggplants… They're moving!? I'm being surrounded by an eggplant army!"

"Hahaha… Ahahahahahaha!" maniacal laugh is maniacal.

"How are my magical eggplat marionettes!? Do you like them!?"

"No, I don't, honestly. Please say sorry to all the eggplants around the world for turning them into something like this" I whisper under my breath. It's going to be pretty stupid if your food suddenly ups and runs away from you.

"Of course not, duh! How could you create such denizens of pure evil so easily!?" you too, Neptune. Say sorry to them already.

"I'm surprised, too. To think that my powers and eggplants would be so complimentary…" what? Did they just up and do you last week? That's gross…

"This can only be seen as a divine revelation. The heavens are telling me to defeat you!" no, that's just you entirely. The heavens aren't that sick to use eggplants to defeat a girl who's probably in her preteens.

"Isn't that just some maniacal coincidence!? Ew, the eggplants are inching closer to my belly…" no they aren't woman.

"Go, eggplant army! Dye the cubby Neptune a deep purple hue that will never wash out!"

Her inner dress is colored purple and her eyes are purple as well. Her hair is lilac, which is a derivative of purple. Her country, our Planeptune I mean, is called the Land of Purple Progress. Therefore, she is already purple in a sense. So your statement is wrong Arfoire, you can't dye something with the same color.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooo!"

There's a noise Neptune suddenly looks up to see two men one with black straight hair dressed in black , the other blonde haired dressed in a orange and black track suit with a spiral pattern on the back .

"Ehehe… You put up a good fight" Arfoire laughs.

"Ugh, We diced 'em all up somehow, but… More than physical, this is mentally draining for me…"

"Truly a bioweapon…" The blonde one looked at the black haired one .

We've diced about, what? A pool of eggplants already. And giving them a look their all ripe and ready to sell. Plus, most of them, 2 out 10, doesn't have worms in them. Arfoire must have really cultivated these eggplants perfectly. Surprisingly, .

"My tactic is definitely working. You're far from full, my dear. How about a second serving!?"

"HEeeh!? You're… serious!?"

"She is…" I

And another wave continues…

"Blehhh. They're weak on their own, so I can chop 'em up, but still…"

"Hrm…"

"Tch. I didn't give myself enough time to tweak their fighting capabilities. But it's really weird…"

"I can't do this. I hate eggplants. They're creepy and icky and gross and terrible and ugly…!" apologize woman! Apologize up until they're 50th generation!

"Tell me, who are those two ? "

"Nepu!? What? Who? You mean those two?…"

" heh were your defeat "

"…Youve got no chance agaisnt us so give up now and ...we might go easy on you"

"Eeh!? Why would " Arfoire mumbles and tries to hold off a laugh.

"Hey, enough. If you manage to defeat me, the girl is yours" she makes a declaration.

"Huh? Really? I don't gotta fight no more eggplant things?"

"Your an idiot Naruto!..lBetter than fighting eggplants? Hahaha… You'll eat those words. I didn't want to use this, but…"

"Huh?"

From all the scattered sliced pieces of the eggplants, they all suddenly standing on their own as if magnetized by something. Arfoire slowly rises into the air, spreads her arms wide as if expecting to be baptized by the heavens. Then, all of the diced pieces of eggplants suddenly rushes towards her. They stick to every part of her body. Even when her whole body is completely filled with diced eggplants they keep on coming.

Then, all of the eggplants that have not turned into some walking eggplants of doom, have started shaking. All the eggplants in the filled shake violently. Then, while shaking or rather rattling or something, they slowly point towards our floating-questionable-eggplant-connoisseur in question.

They all fly towards her, and circle around her. More and more, the number of eggplants orbiting around her is getting thicker. A giant purple tornado of eggplants, ensues. The air is being drawn in. The tornado of eggplants is picking up speed. The fields all lie flat against its might.

In the eye of this eggplant tornado, is a ball of sorts. No, it's not a ball. It's larger than that. It's freaking giant eggplant.

"Eggplants, eggplants, eggplants… I think I'm starting to hate eggplants as well…"

The Solanum melongena is getting larger in the eye of the tornado. Rough winds comes in waves, after recovering from one, another one is coming right at your face. It feels like you could be carried away, even when your feet is planted firmly on the ground.

*BAM!*

There's no mistaking it Arfoire just turned into-!

"OUUUUUGH! THE OLD LADY JUST TURN INTO A GIANT EGGPLAAAAAAANT!?" .

"Yes. I'm not like those you've faced so far. I am the eggplant god. I am one with the eggplant!" that sounds fucked up. I mean, who would do that!?

"Uhhhh… Ewwwww… Blehhh…"

" "I will bury you with this form. Hahaha… You're so scared, you cannot even move, can you?" " I can still move, thank you very much.

" "I won't kill you quickly. I'll fill you with so much suffering that you will beg for death" " please don't torture us too hard.

"Aughhh… Uhhh… huh?" Hrm? Neptune's feet stops shaking.

"Actually, you know what? This…" hrm? Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you serious!? Has she…!?

"Time to end this "

" "Wh-What!?" " even Arfoire is surprised.

" 'When you're so large, you seem less like an eggplant and more like some big purple psycho…' "

" "Wh-what did you say!? Dammit, when you put it like that, I see it, too…" " I'm sorry, but I don't. I still see a giant fucking eggplant with arms and legs.

" 'Your vegetable plan has failed. The way you are now, I can fight you without fear!' " vegetable plan my ass, she just wasted a bunch of ripe eggplants.

"Y-You bitch…!"

"However, I won't let you defeat me that easily!" " Oh really? They do say the bigger they are the harder they fall.

" "Besides eggplant powers, this body has been strengthened, too! I will win in a one-on-one duel!" " Hrm… I was about to just reveal myself and enter the fray, but Neptune found me with her eyes. Her head didn't shake nor nod, but even then I understood what she meant. Oh well, I guess I can be the audience in this one.

" 'I wonder about that, you've infuriated me. You tortured IF namikazi And more than that, you brought eggplants to a fight. I'll never forgive that!' " I'm having a good time discerning what she really can't forgive.

"Now return her to us now!…" it became really dark for some reason.

" Susanoo!"..."rasagen!"

, In a flash of blinding light and purple fire, Arfoire is unconscious and almost most likely not going to change back.

"Oh hey there, good work out there…"

" 'What an opponent. I swear obito was tougher then she was ' "

"Neptune you did it " , Noire and Nepgear came running over to Neptune

" '…Where's Iffy?' "

"Right behind me…"

,The three girls turn to see the two men holding IF

" IF will not be returning anytime soon "

" Hey wait..."

The two men disappeared with IF

" Wait where did they go?".


End file.
